Synthetic membranes are used for a variety of applications including desalination, gas separation, filtration and dialysis. The properties of the membranes vary depending on the morphology of the membrane i.e. properties such as symmetry, pore shape, pore size and the material used to form the membrane.
In membrane separation processes, it is critical that the pores of the membrane be kept relatively free of contaminants. Over time, membrane pores will become blocked with contaminants and a ‘filter cake’ will form on the membrane surface, thereby restricting access of contaminated fluid to the membrane. This is known as membrane fouling. Membrane fouling is defined as the process in which solute or particles deposit onto the membrane surface or into membrane pores such that membrane performance deteriorates. Untreated fouling of the membrane results in membrane performance degradation that can ultimately diminish the lifetime of membrane units.